


Tutto ciò che sta sotto il cielo

by Rota



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Per ogni cinese che si ritenga tale, la Storia è la concretizzazione della volontà del Cielo. Ed è in questo progetto che non conosce tempo che ognuno di noi deve trovare il proprio posto, anche a costo di usare la forza per ottenerlo.Passavano gli anni e i secoli, le voci che pronunciavano imperi e sentenze, persino intere dinastie tra vita e morte e crescita, eppure l'elemento davvero immortale e imperituro non era tanto l'esistenza di Yao Wang quanto il credo che aveva assunto come verità propria – e nella sua essenza più intima e concreta, la moralità di ogni capo umano che ne componeva l'anima interna. Dalla pianura distesa dello Henan, dove la placida e lucente nuova capitale risplendeva della bellezza dell'odierna Dinastia, ai monti più remoti del meridionale Hunan il medesimo pensiero, il medesimo sentimento, il medesimo sentire.





	1. Testo α

***Nome autore:** Rota  
***Nazione scelta + personaggio storico:** Cina/Yao Wang – Sima Qian  
***Titolo storia:** Tutto ciò che sta sotto il cielo  
***Avvertimenti + rating** : One shot, Missing moment – Verde  
***Note personali ed avvertimenti generali: (L** a fanfic è vecchia di quattro anni circa, ma in un momento di incredibile nostalgia ho voluto riesumarla dai meandri del mio account di EFP e pubblicarla anche su questi lidi. Lascio le note autore che scrissi all'epoca e tutto il resto che ne segue.)

Ho voluto prendere in esame il personaggio di Sima Qian perché all'interno della storia antica della Cina ha avuto un ruolo molto importante, sul piano prettamente culturale, essendo l'autore della storiografia più nota della sua epoca, lo “Shiji”, ovvero “Memorie di uno storico”. Studiando un poco di cultura cinese, ho appreso come Storia, Cultura e Letteratura sono in questo popolo in fattispecie strettamente collegate tra di loro, in special modo se si parla dei tempi antichi: la Letteratura, con la L maiuscola, deve raccontare solo il Vero, ovvero “Tutto ciò che sta sotto il cielo” - essendo il Cielo dimora delle divinità e quindi estraneo alla natura umana e all'umanità tutta – e non c'è niente di più vero della Storia, composta quindi solo da fatti che moralmente si ritengono validi e giustissimi; quindi, per dirla in parole povere, la figura del Letterato non poteva che coincidere con quella dello Storico. Sima Qian, essendo uno storico e avendo composto quella che, anche al di fuori del proprio contesto, è considerata una delle opere letterarie di più alto valore, sia per contenuto sia per la forma, per me è una personalità simbolica ed esplicativa di tutto questo, senza contare che ha una storia personale affascinante e davvero interessante.  
Ho aggiunto diverse note storiche e/o di approfondimento al mio testo. I testi da cui prendo le informazioni per le mie note sono “ _Storia della Cina_ ” - M. Sabattini/P. Santangelo [GLF Editori Laterza] e “ _Letteratura cinese_ ” - W. Idema/L. Haft.

  
  


 

 

**Testo α**

 

 

-Per ogni cinese che si ritenga tale, la Storia è la concretizzazione della volontà del Cielo. Ed è in questo progetto che non conosce tempo che ognuno di noi deve trovare il proprio posto, anche a costo di usare la forza per ottenerlo.(1)

Passavano gli anni e i secoli, le voci che pronunciavano imperi e sentenze, persino intere dinastie tra vita e morte e crescita, eppure l'elemento davvero immortale e imperituro non era tanto l'esistenza di Yao Wang quanto il credo che aveva assunto come verità propria – e nella sua essenza più intima e concreta, la moralità di ogni capo umano che ne componeva l'anima interna. Dalla pianura distesa dello Henan, dove la placida e lucente nuova capitale risplendeva della bellezza dell'odierna Dinastia, ai monti più remoti del meridionale Hunan il medesimo pensiero, il medesimo sentimento, il medesimo sentire.(2)(3)

L'Immortale, dopo aver trovato in quella breve affermazione la risposta alla propria domanda circa una dimostrazione, quanto più sincera, della devozione degli uomini al proprio ruolo, continuò a osservare la schiena immobile del funzionario, fermo nel corpo nell'attimo della sua dichiarazione come quell'umile e orgoglioso lavoratore colto quasi all'improvviso dall'evidenza dei frutti del lavoro di sempre, taciuti alla coscienza perché ritenuti scontati, banali, presenti ugualmente che una seconda pelle che rivestiva ogni debolezza effimera. Erano concetti, quelli, che ogni cinese ripeteva ed esplicava nelle parole e nei gesti dell'abitudine di ogni giorno, e risultavano strani all'udito in quanto per la prima volta ascoltati davvero attraverso una coscienza vigile.

Sima Qian toccò con i polpastrelli della mano, dai recettori impreziositi di una nuova sensibilità, i pochi e pregiatissimi fogli di carta che aveva sparsi sul ripiano della scrivania e guardò, con aria assorta, la pila dei rotoli morbidi di seta che aveva rilegati in un angolo, tutti i dati raccolti da una vita e mezza di esperienza e studio. Ma trovare il filo conduttore a quel tutto lo rallentò solo di poco, e le sue mani tornarono laboriose subito dopo, i suoi occhi vigili e veloci nel giro di qualche istante. Respirò pesantemente l'aria appena fresca, pregna di umidità e dell'odore carico di inchiostro vecchio e nuovo, chinò il mento e aggrottò le sopracciglia, non ancora del tutto abituato alla luce della lampada che rischiarava i giorni sempre più corti e bui di quell'inizio di Autunno. La concentrazione lo isolò nuovamente dal resto dell'universo, dai pensiero e da ogni segno leggero di fatica – il graffiare sul grezzo materiale ruvido tornò a essere l'unico rumore che riempiva la piccola stanza, assieme all'aroma di acqua sporca e il chiacchiericcio stanco degli ultimi grilli, fuori dalla finestra.

Yao Wang restò nel proprio angolo, non troppo preoccupato dell'ombra sempre più pressante che conformava i contorni delle lastre legnose e li oscurava, gradualmente, nel nero della notte che dalle ante appena aperte si disperdeva in ogni angolo del piccolo luogo.(4)

Sulla Cina era scesa un'altra bella sera, rossa nelle nuvole rade a Ovest e accompagnata da un dolce vento leggero proveniente dal Nord. Nel vecchio palazzo imperiale, ormai sede sempre fausta e sfarzosa di ogni diligente amministrazione di funzionari di più o meno alto lignaggio e compito, si sentivano le eco lontane di quelli che furono i suoi antichi abitanti, qualche dinastia antica che aveva trovato conforme a propria dimora non alto che quei corridoi, quelle pareti e quei larghi e meravigliosi terrazzi. E il rimando chiaro, che scorre come il pensiero all'odierno, grandioso Imperatore, era immediato, e con l'immaginazione si poteva distinguere il silenzio sulle bocche sempre pronte alle chiacchiere di mogli e concubine, la tranquillità sulle vivaci ginocchia sempre atti al movimento degli infanti e dei giovani, la magnificenza del metallo che ricopriva gli uomini della notte nelle loro armature e nelle armi che scintillavano e tintinnavano a ogni gesto.

C'era una pace strana, piacevole, persino nel distendersi delle dita di Yao Wang che passarono, come un pettine morbido dai larghi denti, tra i ciuffi della fluente chioma scura. Assaporò, senza lo sfondo di borbottii molesti, quel momento di stasi, considerando di nessuna reale importanza presente le reminiscenze di cicli già vissuti in precedenza.(5)

Yao Wang tese appena i muscoli del viso quando lo colse la stanchezza di uno sbadiglio inaspettato, e quando tornò a guardare la schiena di Sima Qian notò di lui solo i movimenti continui e regolari del gomito e della sua spalla, sporgenti di poco dal bracciolo e dallo schienale della sedia riccamente decorata che la sua intera persona occupava, nel silenzio assorto che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato. Concreto e laborioso, non aveva che potuto trovare il proprio orgoglio nell'ereditare l'antico e sempre massimamente onorevole ruolo dell'Intellettuale, capace come pochi altri elementi di impreziosire di moralità attuale fatti passati, secondo quella giustizia che l'evidenza del tempo stesso aveva reso legittima nella forma concreta del suo avverarsi.(6)

E non c'era uomo, sul suo suolo, che avesse un carattere migliore del suo per adempiere a quel ruolo: non erano favole fantastiche ciò che Yao Wang voleva ricordare per sempre, ma solo la realtà dei fatti, così come doveva essere.

Sima Qian si interruppe una seconda volta e alzò lo sguardo a vuoto, recitando lunghe frasi già sentite, raccolte dalla bocca di un vecchio uomo lontano nel tempo, ormai, e sicuramente nello spazio. Dovette ripetere più volte un passaggio nel quale saltava qualche parola, dovette cercare e ripescare il senso della memoria in qualcosa di sfuggente e poco chiaro, che non gli tornava in mente ma rilasciava tracce di sé troppo labili per essere seguite. Allora si alzò dalla propria poltroncina, con un suono di legno strisciato, e con qualche passo raggiunse uno dei bauli che aveva deposto nella stanza al proprio arrivo e ne sollevò il ricco e decorato coperchio scuro, perché alla sua vista potessero mostrarsi i rotoli vecchi che aveva ereditato assieme all'incarico prestigioso che sempre, sempre gli occupava l'esistenza. Con gesti attenti e delicati, prelevò una striscia di tessuto giallastro che poco ricordava, nella consistenza e nel colore, il cotone su cui Sima Tan aveva inciso le proprie conoscenze non più di cinquant'anni prima, tornando da una delle regioni più a Sud dell'Impero. Con braccia aperte, la adagiò sui propri polsi e la distese, lasciando che la sua coda rotolasse a terra e si allungasse sul pavimento con un suono morbido e ovattato; dovette però avvicinarsi alla lampada, unica fonte di luce sicura, per poter leggere le scritte lì impresse. Il profumo quasi esotico che l'aveva accompagnata i primi tempi – l'aroma tipico dei viaggi lunghi, delle carovane e degli animali da soma che, come assistenti fedeli e laboriosi, paggi e intellettuali stessi con il giusto senso del dovere che sapevano più di polvere e sabbia delle strade che di corridoi di palazzo – aveva sbiadito nel tempo e nell'isolata cura l'interesse derivato dalla provenienza per diventare semplice documento, atto soltanto alla nobile funzione di garantire verità assoluta.(7)

L'aggrottare serio delle sopracciglia dell'uomo e l'estendersi della perplessità su tutta la sua fronte ampia dettero testimonianza che avesse trovato alcune inesattezze, nel proprio trattato, tanto da risultare turbato per qualche istante. Il Falso, l'errore, era come l'amoralità più profonda, e nel caso fosse stato protratto nel tempo come scritto immortale avrebbe generato solo disgrazie e terribili sciagure: questo era ciò che sapeva meglio di chiunque altro. Lesse attentamente buona parte del rotolo che aveva tra le mani prima di ripiegarlo e metterlo di nuovo al suo posto, tra tutto il resto.(8)

Cina si alzò a propria volta, quando le dita un poco stanche dell'uomo afferrarono il coltello del manico lucido e grattarono dal proprio foglio i caratteri di un'intera riga – Sima Qian si ricordò in tempo della fragilità del materiale su cui stava lavorando e con attenzione si guardò bene dall'esercitare troppa forza sulla punta del proprio strumento – e, da sopra la sua spalla, lo guardò lavorare con cura, com'era giusto che fosse. Battaglia sbagliata nella datazione e nel luogo. Muye vide la fine dell'onesto Di Xin, non altri luoghi, non altre regioni.

Yao Wang gli concesse un piccolo sorriso di commiserazione che non nascose, nemmeno quando l'altro voltò appena lo sguardo dal lavoro a lui. Era, dopotutto, un uomo, che abbassò subito gli occhi in un gesto di evidente sottomissione nel momento in cui si rese conto di chi stava guardando in maniera così diretta. Sporgendosi in avanti col busto e allungando la mano oltre il suo corpo, fece scorrere l'orlo dell'ampia e ricca manica del suo abito regale, da palazzo, contro la sua spalla, e prese con la propria mano la stecca di inchiostro puro che ancora doveva essere sciolto, la sollevò e cominciò a sfregarla contro la piccola pietra che era riposta sul tavolo di quella scrivania; lasciatala nell'acqua già sporca, appoggiata di lato, prelevò il pennello abbandonato e lo intinse di liquido per incidere, piano, tutti i tratti di un carattere fin troppo riconoscibile. La Dinastia Zhou, origine di ogni giustizia e di ogni legittima morale, ora brillava di nero lucente.

Scrittura: arte nobilissima e immortale.(9)(10)

Distolse lo sguardo solo quando sentì passi estranei avvicinarsi all'ingresso della stanza – un piccolo sguattero della cucina reggeva un piatto tra le proprie mani e con parole assonnate annunciò se stesso e il discreto pasto che portava; si dileguò con un inchino quando Yao, lasciato anche il pennello all'uomo, andò a prelevare lo spuntino. Un mucchio di piccoli ravioli profumati si presentò agli occhi incuriositi di Sima Qian.

-Ho pensato che potesse aiutarti nel lavoro. Il cuoco ha seguito una ricetta che gli ho dato io, sono buoni!

Yao Wang sorrideva mentre si avvicinava a lui; prese uno dei piccoli fagotti e gli diede il resto, appoggiando il piatto sul tavolo. Quindi tornò a occupare il proprio posto, sulla sedia dietro la scrivania, con la schiena dell'uomo ben visibile.

Quello, dopo essersi concesso l'assaggio di un primo raviolo, sorrise appena non visto, e tornò al proprio lavoro. Recitò carattere dopo carattere il proprio poetico componimento, per trovare nell'oralità stessa il giusto ritmo e la giusta poesia – mai che le gesta dei grandi Di potessero essere tramandate da parole grette e misere: anche il Vero esigeva la forma adeguata.

Yao Wang accompagnò, assieme all'ennesimo sorriso delle labbra, il verso melodico dell'uomo, con il piede battente e il pensiero leggero. Tracciava in aria, come il pennello nero sulla carta, linee e curve dal significato concreto o allusivo, condensando sempre più nella sostanza del corpo ogni concetto appreso in tanto tempo. Il giovane Impero gettò la testa all'indietro e lasciò che i pochi ciuffi liberi dell'acconciatura regale che aveva sul capo, come anche la coda corposa alla base della nuca, scivolassero verso il basso, accarezzando appena nel mentre la cornice del suo viso; c'erano Imperatori, mogli virtuose e generali vittoriosi accanto a lui, vivi ancora una volta e per sempre nell'impronta scura che quelle mani mortali stavano lasciando impressa.

Schiuse le palpebre al buio e, con la coscienza appena presente nell'animo, si interrogò su quali fossero la grandezza e la previdenza del Cielo perché si scegliessero tali uomini per determinati e determinanti compiti. Neanche a lui la risposta di un tale quesito era concessa, neppure a lui e alla sua immortale età.

La luce della lampada brillò più forte a un lieve soffio di vento e la mano di Sima Qian andò veloce a proteggerne la flebile fiamma, perché non si spegnesse del tutto. Yao Wang, quindi, lo guardò di lato con un solo occhio – e si convinse che la soluzione fosse proprio il movimento di quelle mani e l'impegno che colorava quello sguardo tutto. L'umanità stessa, alla fine, valeva bene ogni perfetta speranza.

Sima Qian prese un altro raviolo e lo portò alla bocca, si girò verso di lui e, posandogli lo sguardo addosso solo nel dubbio che fosse sopito per colpa del sonno, si fermò sulla sua figura qualche istante – per ammirarlo, forse, come sempre aveva fatto amorevolmente con la totalità della Cina stessa.

Yao Wang si addormentò cullato dai canti dell'uomo.(11)

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Note storiche**

  1. Secondo la Tradizione Centrale cinese, che segue in larga parte la scuola di pensiero del Neo Confucianesimo, ogni rapporto sociale è stabilito attraverso precise gerarchie e precisi ruoli di dovere e diritto; “stare ognuno al proprio posto” rientra quindi in questo concetto, così anche come quello di, tutto occidentale, di “realizzazione personale”. Inoltre, la Tradizione Centrale viene a conformarsi prettamente, nelle sue linee generali, sotto gli Han, la dinastia presso la cui corte Sima Qian viveva, ma aveva radici ben più antiche. Tanto per dare un'idea, quello che per gli occidentali è Confucio ha vissuto quasi quattro secoli prima.

  2. Una cosa che accomuna tutti i cinesi e che li fa davvero un unico Popolo è l'attaccamento alla Tradizione Centrale, persino nei periodi di più profonda divisione geografica e culturale. Questo per ribadire il senso di unità a cui si appellano sempre loro stessi.

  3. Breve descrizione geografica di quella che era all'epoca l'Impero della Cina.

  4. Sempre sotto la dinastia Han non solo si scoprì l'uso della carta ma si arrivò ad una diffusione della tale davvero alta. Sima Qian visse a cavallo di questi due passaggi, quindi ho ipotizzato che, essendo un funzionario di corte, potesse disporre della pregiatissima e preziosa carta, ma avesse fatto anche uso di vecchi materiali di scrittura, quali la seta e le lastre di legno.

  5. Nel periodo antico, era solito per le dinastie imperiali cinesi spostare, abbastanza frequentemente, la capitale dell'Impero. Gli Han non furono da meno, e sposarono la propria sede in una zona più a Nord che in precedenza.

  6. Sima Qian in realtà non iniziò lo Shiji di propria mano, ma ereditò il compito dal padre Sima Tan, funzionario di corte e storico esattamente come il figlio.

  7. Ovviamente, essendo la scrittura praticamente agli esordi, molto dello Shiji si basa su testimonianze orali, raccolte durante i lunghi viaggi dei due uomini e riportati, quando e quanto possibile possibile, su strumenti quasi d'occasione.

  8. Il concetto di Storia, per i cinesi, si lega a innumerevoli cose, prima di tutto la morale e la Tradizione. Lo Shiji è una testimonianza diretta della cosa: viene riportato solo ciò che è “giusto” riportare, specialmente nella parte delle biografie che l'opera racchiude, ovvero quegli episodi specifici che possono fungere da modello per una corretta etica per i posteri ed esempi di spiccata virtù. In più, lo storico cinese si pone di scrivere solo il “vero”, non solo il giusto, e il vero è tutto ciò che di concreto la Storia può fornire al sapere umano – in concreto, i fatti e non tanto la psicologia, gli avvenimenti e non la mitologia o cose simili, fermo restando che il cinese tipo credeva senza problemi all'esistenza di entità quali demoni e affini. In tutto questo, inizialmente si concepiva la “Letteratura” come una descrizione dei “fatti” e nessuna invenzione, di alcun genere; per questo motivo, la Letteratura in senso più puro del termine non era considerata un'occupazione nobile.

  9. Descrizione breve e piuttosto sommaria su come veniva fabbricato, manualmente, l'inchiostro per la scrittura su carta.

  10. La scrittura è strettamente legata alla funzione dello storico, in quanto simbolica e rappresentatrice del “vero” e quindi anche del “giusto”.

  11. Lo Shiji è prima di tutto un componimento poetico, di raffinata letteratura, che andava recitato e cantato – viene considerata una delle opere più belle, culturalmente parlando, dell'epoca antica.





	2. Testo ω

**Testo ω**

-Per ogni cinese che si ritenga tale, la Storia è la concretizzazione della volontà del Cielo. Ed è in questo progetto che non conosce tempo che ognuno di noi deve sapersi esprimere come la tradizione decreta, strettamente nello spazio delimitato che ci spetta.

Fu solo un intervallo nei respiri affannosi e rochi, un grattare di voce spenta e stanca in fondo alla gola, là dove le piaghe della carne corrosa e indebolita dagli anni rendeva tremula persino la volontà più resistente – la sicurezza e l'orgoglio, però, non riusciva a spegnerle neanche il tempo che, molle, era stato capace di avvolgere le membra mortali di quell'uomo ormai grigio nella barba e nei lunghi capelli, cadente nelle guance larghe e nelle piaghe che, sull'ampio volto, avevano reso tangibile ed eterna la severità del carattere. Piedi che avevano percorso l'intera distesa della pianura dello Henan, tra le luci colorate delle sue imponenti città e la vita allegra della Capitale degli Han splendenti, nel giallo brillante del loro oro, e risalito i monti impervi del meridionale Hunan erano riposti sotto più strati di coperte, immobili nel loro assistere silenzioso al passaggio dei vari tramonti nel cielo: la vita, nelle arterie di un solo uomo, si allungava a stento assieme a un respiro sempre più rado, resa lenta e pesante dall'ammontarsi di troppi giorni sulle spalle dell'unico individuo.(1)

Le palpebre chiuse di Sima Qian ormai erano abituate al buio della stanza, quell'unica grande ombra che non lasciava distinguere le forme dei pochi oggetti presenti, perché oltre al letto dove era stato riposto mesi addietro era soltanto la memoria a indicargli la cassapanca, piena di indumenti nuovi e panni con cui accarezzare la pelle poco sensibile, l'arazzo appeso alla parete e la sedia di Cina, ai piedi del giaciglio imponente. All'Impero, il volto era rivolto d'istinto, bloccato nei pochi tentativi di dialogo che le due figure avevano intrapreso in quei giorni freddi d'inverno, per ricordarsi l'un l'altro chi c'era ancora e chi sarebbe restato; bastavano poche parole, qualche cenno e poco più. Forse però era un bene che, oltre alle capacità motorie, l'uomo avesse perso anche il buon uso della vista, perché alla lunga si sarebbe certamente mortificato dell'espressione crucciata di Yao Wang, ancora fin troppo indeciso su quale sentimento provare e quale, invece, mostrare al morente, nella paterna pietà obbligata che la morale e la sua più alta posizione gli imponevano, tralasciando ogni altro sentimento vagamente umano.(2)

Ma Yao Wang lo osservò benissimo quando, vago e così raro su quel volto provato da essere fin troppo visibile, un sorriso gli increspò gli angoli della bocca circondata da mille rughe, assomigliante nella concretezza della realizzazione più a una smorfia rilassata che a una dimostrazione di semplice gioia, e vide ogni piega della carne giallastra e nello stendersi della fronte alta e spaziosa, sgombra di capelli e con un'evidente macchia scura sopra l'occhio sinistro. Anche lui lo ricordava, come ogni altra scritta su una pergamena di seta, morbida nel suono e nei diversi toni della pronuncia: volontà così forti si dimenticano con difficoltà.

Anche le mani dell'uomo erano state riposte, dai paggi del Palazzo reale, sotto le lenzuola, e giacevano immobili prive di ogni desiderio e funzione. Lo Shiji era completo, fino all'ultimo verso, composto a oltranza perché vedesse un degno compimento dalle dita di quello che, unico, avrebbe potuto mettere la parola fine – e solo dimostrando quella cieca dedizione al proprio compito Sima Qian aveva conservato dignità e onore, il giusto prezzo per vivere ancora i propri giorni da reietto.(3)

Uomo per uomo, Yao Wang difficilmente riusciva a dare un giudizio su quella persona, diviso all'interno dall'intento non troppo bonario di rimprovero per l'insolenza che lo aveva smosso dal proprio giusto posto e l'ammirazione, dovuta, per il canto meraviglioso che aveva composto con le sue innate capacità. Più volte aveva risolto la propria disputa interna con borbottii contrariati e qualche parola sottovoce, uno sbuffo sonoro e una scrollata di spalle che oltre al torpore scacciava ogni pensiero, accompagnando come sempre la penna dello Storico in ogni carattere inciso – aveva detto ogni cosa quando era tornato a Palazzo dal carcere, tanti anni addietro, ammonendolo con la giusta severità con cui gli impudenti vanno ripresi; nei suoi occhi sottomessi alla colpa, caldi di vergogna, aveva visto solo consapevolezza e non resa. Per quello sguardo aveva deciso, allora, di seguirlo ancora, e Yao Wang non era solito avere rimpianti di qualche tipo, perché tutto ciò che il Cielo donava era giusto e legittimo, anche un uomo evirato che riscattava parte della propria colpa con il lavoro e la pazienza. Anche in quel momento, avrebbe saputo recitare Laozi a memoria, nelle rime dolci che componevano il suo canto.(4)

Sulla Cina era morto un altro giorno, e la brezza del Nord si faceva mordace, negli spifferi delle finestre, e attanagliava le membra flaccide degli organismi umani con insistenza, laddove trovava dove attaccarsi con forza, e non c'era alba rosseggiante, verso Est, che potesse mitigare la prospettiva di una notte lunghissima. L'impero sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò non solo il silenzio della stanza, ma di tutto il Palazzo imperiale, chiuso nella sera ormai stanca come nell'ombra di un cielo che sembrava non avere alcuna luna. Il pavimento dei corridoi lucenti veniva calpestato solo dalle guardie scintillanti di armatura, qualche funzionario particolarmente zelante svolgeva il proprio lavoro alla tremula luce della propria stanza e imbrattava di nuovo inchiostro fogli di carta grezza, forse l'amante preferita del grande Di scaldava con sospiri e sorrisi l'aria così ferma e rigida della stagione, più efficace di qualsiasi spessa coperta.

C'era una pace strana, distratta, persino nell'alzarsi della mano di Yao Wang che, allungando le dita sottili e distendendole per ogni falange, arrivava ad accarezzare la fronte e a stringere, nella base del naso, la pelle lucida e ancora compatta, in un tentativo poco riuscito di raccogliere in un solo punto ragione e pensiero, ricordi sfuggenti e il presente davvero importante – le reminiscenze passate, moleste come mosche durante i pasti, formicolavano lungo le membra seducendo l'Impero con un dolce sonno. Adocchiò la figura distesa con la coda dell'occhio per osservare, con attenzione, l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi del petto riempito del necessario di un respiro lento, posato, discreto più del silenzio; sentì l'affanno del sussulto che lo scosse, per qualche secondo, e il rumore delle labbra che, secche, cercavano di chiudersi senza più dolore.

Yao Wang distolse lo sguardo dall'uomo, per qualche istante, e lo volse all'indietro, verso la parete più a Nord della stanza, per scorgere oltre le coperte del baldacchino del letto l'albero fiorito a metà che lui stesso aveva dipinto, in quei giorni freddi. Si alzò quindi dal proprio posto, recuperando nel tragitto la lampada che illuminava la stanza e avvicinandola alla parete, scoprendo a ogni gesto i rami del fusto e le terminazioni verso le pareti; la parte sinistra della parete era ancora sgombra di tutto. Poggiando la luce a terra, si chinò verso il pavimento e raccolse pennello e inchiostro, in un fruscio leggero e morbido di vesti che accompagnò ogni suo gesto, e dal suo letto Sima Qian distinse vagamente il movimento del braccio, nell'ombra traballante, che dipingeva il tondo di un nuovo petalo e sanciva la fine di un altro giorno, piccolo in ogni senso di fronte alla vastità della sua stessa esistenza. Così, l'attesa della nuova stagione sembrava sempre più dolce.(5)

Yao Wang guardò l'inchiostro rossastro entrare nelle piccole imperfezioni del muro e riempirle di colore, nella macchia che si sfasava e si allargava sotto i suoi occhi, nel cerchio perfetto che la punta del pennello aveva tracciato, sulla parete. Non un sorriso di troppo, non una piega inopportuna delle labbra o un gonfiore infantile delle guance, come l'abbassarsi strano delle sopracciglia sottili ed espressive, ma l'analisi fredda e la presa in atto di un fatto che è estraneo persino alla sua volontà. Nel simbolismo semplice che rappresentava tutto quello, non si sentiva poi tanto diverso nel ruolo e nel compito da un qualsiasi altro scriba – persino da quello che, in quel momento, condivideva la sua stessa stanza.

Ma, a differenza delle Memorie di Sima Qian, quel muro sarebbe stato coperto dai fiori di un nuovo inverno, dal rosso di nuovi petali, quando il padrone della stanza sarebbe diventato un altro e il tempo avrebbe rubato alla memoria di ogni uomo anche quella vita.

Immortale com'era, l'Impero si rese conto di non saper davvero cosa fosse un limite e quale il modo per oltrepassarlo: quella era un'altra meraviglia che apparteneva di diritto soltanto agli esseri umani.

Servì l'ennesimo sussulto molesto dell'uomo per scuoterlo dai suoi pensieri, e riposto inchiostro e pennello al proprio posto, prese tra le dita sottili la lampada e tornò alla sedia ai piedi del letto. In quel momento, la luce giallastra si allungava dal mento alla fronte del giovane, dandone quasi un'apparenza spettrale e colorando i suoi occhi di una sfumatura carminio che poco aveva in comune con il rosso tranquillo dei fiori appena dipinti.

L'uomo aprì molto le palpebre, tanto da riuscire a guardarlo distintamente, ma non si impressionò per quel nuovo aspetto che inconsapevolmente aveva assunto, perché altri erano gli orrori della Cina e altre le sue meraviglie, e nella propria esistenza era riuscito a conoscerle quasi tutte – per questo aveva sempre pensato di essere stato un uomo davvero fortunato, benedetto da quel Cielo a volte così spietato. Ma ancora più orgoglio e felicità Sima Qian li riservava per se stesso e per quell'esperienza che aveva privato la sua anima di ogni vile rimpianto. Davanti alla morte, davanti alla vera e unica Fine, era lui quello che si mostrava con animo sereno.

Disonore, tortura e vergogna – gloria, splendore, riconoscenza. Il grande Di, il grande Yao Wang lo avevano toccato nel medesimo completo modo. Ma a differenza di tutto, ciò che gli era rimasto, come compagnia e unica amicizia, era Cina medesimo.

Qualcuno bussò, ma solo l'Impero si voltò prontamente verso la porta e riuscì a scorgere, nell'ombra, un piccolo paggio avvolto di seta colorata che portava assieme a una riverenza e a un saluto dimesso anche una scodella di brodo caldo, per l'ospite della stanza; appoggiandolo alla cassapanca, si dileguò in fretta, lasciando dietro di sé solo il rumore di passi di velluto, leggeri su lastre di marmo bianco.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, fu l'uomo a spiegarsi.

-Mi sono preso la libertà di farvi portare qualcosa per la notte. Lei non conosce sonno, Yao Wang, ma il suo stomaco ha molto presente cosa sia la fame.

Yao Wang colse la dolcezza nella voce di lui, perché nessun sorriso piegava ormai le labbra pur tirate, nello sforzo dell'espressione, e si accontentò di quello per rispondergli adeguatamente, con cortesia e nessun impegno. Prese la piccola coppa finemente decorata e se la depose in grembo, nell'atto del sedersi: era calda, sulle gambe e su tutta l'ampiezza dei palmi, di quella piacevolezza che, attraverso la ceramica sottile, si estendeva fin dentro il corpo minuto, nella carne e nel cervello. Prese il cucchiaio concavo e cominciò a mangiare piano.

Non alzò lo sguardo quando si accorse, forse tardi, che era qualcosa di diverso a scaldargli il viso e il petto, e non di sicuro il sapore speziato di quella brodaglia bollente – ormai la ciotola era vuota e il respiro dell'uomo più lento, così tanto che sembrava quasi che non stesse neppure più respirando.

Eppure si alzò piano, riponendo la scodella e il cucchiaio sopra la propria sedia, facendo qualche passo verso il letto e il morente tanto da portarsi al suo fianco, fino a sedersi sopra il materasso. Lui non diede segno evidente di averlo sentito, ma non fu importante.

Ciò che la mente collegava allo Storico, in maniera naturale, fu uno degli episodi più illustri della vita del grande Di contemporaneo, nella grandezza e nell'importanza. Soffocò il singhiozzo nella rima, ogni lacrima nello sforzo mnemonico e della recitazione. Sotto di lui, anche il materasso era diventato rigido, come ogni umano muscolo.

Sima Qian si addormentò cullato dai canti dell'Impero. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Note storiche**

  1. Ribadisco anche qui come padre e figlio abbiano percorso tutta quella che all'epoca era la Cina per raccogliere quante più informazioni per la propria opera, vista come una storia “Globale” del mondo cinese, non come una semplice biografia della dinastia Han o altro.

  2. Cina, in quanto rappresentazione dell'Impero, appartiene ovviamente ad un rango sociale più elevato del semplice uomo Sima Qian, e quindi nell'intraprendere un rapporto stretto con lui entrano in gioco i dettami rigidi della Tradizione Centrale, che vuole totale sottomissione del sottoposto e un comportamento di padre/marito del superiore. Per questo Yao è indeciso – anche per questione di un pudore nato dalle esperienze personali di Sima Qian – su cosa esattamente provare per l'uomo. 

  3. Oltre che proprio la figura dello “Storico” in sé, questo è l'altro motivo per cui Sima Qian mi ha subito attratto. La sua storia personale ha una svolta decisiva quando egli, presso la corte di Han Wu Di – “Di” è la forma per indicare l'Imperatore con il Mandato Celeste, ovvero la legittimazione divina per il comando terreno; Han indica la dinastia a cui Wu appartiene – difende un generale dell'esercito caduto in disgrazia; questo, ovviamente, viene preso dall'Imperatore come un affronto, e per questo lo fa evirare e poi mettere in prigione. Sima Qian passa per il primo eunuco della storia. Ma la questione del “disonore” si fa più chiara prendendo in considerazione il fatto che per un cinese è vitale presentarsi di fronte alla “Morte” integri, nel corpo e nello spirito. Con l'evirazione, ovviamente, questo non si può fare, e vivere in questo stato imperfetto è ovviamente fonte di profonda e grandissima vergogna. Nonostante questo, Sima Qian vive, con l'esplicita volontà di finire l'opera paterna. 

  4. “Laozi” è una delle biografie presenti nello Shiji.

  5. Era uso comune, nell'antichità, segnare lo scorrere della stagione invernale disegnando su una parete un grande albero con un numero preciso di terminazioni – nove, per la precisione – e su ogni terminazione disegnare un fiore dal numero preciso di petali – nove, anche qui. Questo era un metodo di misura alternativo, per i funzionari di palazzo, di sicuro più creativo di molti altri.




Alcune parole, infine.

Ho fatto diversi parallelismi, tra i due capitoli, per legare sotto il medesimo nesso logico i due momenti, specialmente sul piano più introspettivo. Sima Qian è, ovviamente, il vero protagonista del mio operato, ma non credo che Cina in quanto tale sia estraneo al tutto: Sima Qian vive per lui, solo e unicamente per lui, è votato con tutto se stesso alla sua esistenza, così come vota il proprio operato alla sua figura eterna.

“Cina”, in quanto tale, deve molto a questo storico, e tutto il discorso sulla mortalità e l'immortalità lo si deve proprio a questo, così come anche quello sulla scrittura e sulla Storia. La cultura cinese ha sempre esaltato i propri intellettuali, ritenendoli gli unici in grado di svolgere funzioni pubbliche: anche per questo, Sima Qian è una figura di spicco.

Parlando più prettamente dello stile, ho voluto abbassare un poco quello della seconda shot, cercando di renderlo un poco più “umano” rispetto al primo. Dopotutto, ho parlato di una morte, quindi non volevo appesantire di più il tutto.

Sono poche le battute che metto in bocca ai miei pg, ma ho voluto coscientemente dare un aspetto più introspettivo alla mia storia: la spiegazione dei “fatti”, tanto cari alla Tradizione Cinese, mirava a darne un senso più profondo e completo. Almeno secondo la mia visione delle cose.

Spero sia stata una lettura gradevole.


End file.
